Disney World
by ForlackofaBetterName1314
Summary: Derek decides to take the pack to Disney World. So ow much trouble can 5 teenage werewolves. A physic/Banshee, a sourcer, and a moody wolf get into...
1. Chapter 1

DISNEY WORLD...(DerekPOV)

"Why won't you tell me." Stiles whinnied.

I pulled him close in whispered,"Because its surprise for the whole pack." He huffed and turn out of my grasp.

"Whatever" He said and pulled out his iPhone.

"What do you mean, 'whatever." I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I mean, 'whatever." He said playing Angry Birds.

"Trust me you'll like the surprise, but first." I turned him around and kissed him softly.

"What was that for." He whispered looking at me.

"So you won't be mad at me when I tell you." I said putting head in crook of his neck and shoulder.

"Well maybe if you tell me now then..."

"Not gonna happen." He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Come on they'll be here any minute."

"Knowing Scott and Isaac it may be any hour." He said chuckling.

"Probably so." I just sat down on the couch pulling him down with me.

A couple minutes later the door opened to reveal Boyd and Erika first as always.

"Hey so whats the surprise." Erika said sitting on the couch right beside the TV.

"He's not gonna tell us 'till everybody is here." Stiles said.

"Oh my god you know how long it takes Scott and Isaac to get here." Boyd said.

"Tell me about." Stiles said back.

"It's gonna be worth it." I said rolling my eyes. A couple minutes later Lydia and Jackson came.

"What's the big surprise?' Lydia asked sitting in one of the bean bags.

"He won't tell us 'till everybody comes." Erika said.

"Really, you know how long it takes Isaac and Scott to get here." Jackson said crossing his arms."

"We know." They all groaned. One hour later Scot and Isaac came, late as always.

"Hey so what's up." Scott said sitting cross legged on the ground.

"You two know that your wearing each others shirt right." Lydia said looking at them.

"Oh well you know our shirts were dirty so we just traded?" Isaac said. We all just nodded our heads not wanting to go further into it.

"Anyways I got a surprise for you guys." I said.

"What is it." Stiles said his eyes lighting up.

"We'll for the rest of your guys summer break, we going to Disney World." I said all of them froze. I mean not even breathing.

"Is everyone alright?' I asked hesitantly. They breathing really fast and shaking like they're were about to blow.

"WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD." They all shouted, I had to cover my ears.

"Oh my god, I'm going to Disney World." Stiles screamed.

"I get to meet Mickey." Scott said.

"Donald Duck." Jackson whispered.

"Goofy." Isaac said hugging Scott.

"Minnie Mouse." Lydia said jumping up and down.

"Pluto." Boyd said.

"Mickey Mouse ears everywhere," Erika's eyes glazed over.

"Wait when do we leave?" Stiles asked, everybody froze and looked at me.

"This weekend." I whispered shielding myself when they started going all hyper again.

"How long are we going to be there?" Erika asked.

"The rest of summer break." I said.

"Which is?" Scott asked.

" 5 weeks." I said. They all screamed again, I afraid they might hurt themselves.

"Okay but first I'm going to set some ground rules, now sit." I said straightening up so Stiles could sit back on my lap. They all groaned but sat back down anyway.

"Okay, Rule 1: No Phasing, that means no eyes, claws, teeth, ears, or fur. Rule 2: Please tell me where your going, because with you guys its just..never mind. Rule 3: No sex, only on the full moon but thats it. Rule 4: We are going to Magic Kingdom first." I said.

"Why is that a rule?" Erika asked confused, they all nodded.

"Because I said so." I growled, "Ok" They all said.

"Anyways,Rule 5: When we are on the plane, which we have our own DO NOT COOK, don't cook no matter how hungry you are because we're bringing food, Rule 6: Don't act like animals, that means no sniffing around people, arguing like you do here, being a douchbag, Jackson."

"Hey."

"No magic, Stiles."

"Come on."

"You gotta be on time, Scott and Isaac."

"We're not always late."

"No physic abilities as in seeing ghost and freaking out, Lydia."

"I can't control it." She argued.

"Laugh, Boyd."

"Hn"

"No flirting, Erika."

"Oh no he didn't."

"That's it." I said.

"No it isn't." They said

"What is it?" I asked raising and eyebrow.

"Have fun." They all said.

"Especially you Derek." Stiles said pointing at me.

"What, What did I do?" I asked looking around.

"We mean smile, laugh, don't give people the death glare, no broody sourwolf, be superwolf." Stiles explained.

"Okay only because you asked me to." I said pointing back at Stiles.

He rolled his eyes," Alright wolfy."

"Yea we'll be heading back." Isaac said pulling up Scott who had the dumb smile on his face.

"Last to come first to leave." Lydia muttered standing up waving bye to us, as Jackson grabbed her stuff and walked with her.

"Well first to come last to leave." Erika said hopping up hugging Stiles, ignoring my growl.

"Aww do you want one too." She said in a baby voice holding up her arms.

"I don't want a hug." She bent down and whispered something into Stiles ear, which I couldn't hear 'cause she was talking to fast. Then Stiles gave me a hug which I of course returned.

"Erika wanted me to pass her hug on." Stiles said, just as Erika shut the door.

I just laughed and hugged him again. "So we're going to Disney World?" He asked messing with my belt buckle.

"Yes we are." I said kissing him what was suppose to be a gentle kiss turned into a full out make out session and you know where that leads to...

PLEASE REVIEW (watch out for the next chapter because how much trouble can 5 teenage wolfs, a physic, a sourcer and a moody wolf get into. lol ^_-):


	2. Lost at the Airport Part 1

StilesPOV

Today was the day we were suppose to go to the Greatest Place on Earth and Scott and Isaac were actually the second people there. Claiming they got the weekly workout last night, I didn't pry on anything after that. After them we're Lydia and Jackson, Jackson carrying all the bags looking tired as shit.

"You guys ready." I yawned trying not to go back to sleep. I mean its like 4 in the morning and the plane leaves at six.

"Mmm." They replied.

"Let's go." Derek said grabbing his key locking the door behind all of them.

"Okay we going to Beacon Hills int'l airport when we get there we are all going to meet at the food court okay." Derek said.

"What so how do we get in." Scott asked.

"You guys seriously don't know how to get into an airport." Derek asked.

"Ummm no." Erika yawned.

"Change of plans meet at the very front okay and call me when you get there." He said dragging me to the car.

"You know we're all going to forget." I yawned drifting off.

"I know." He sighed before I fell right back to sleep.

* * *

(IsaacPOV)

Oh my god. I'm so tired.

"Change of plans meet me at the very front..." That's all I heard before my thoughts started drifting back to yesterday.

Scott and I had a great time working out last night (wink, wink). The way he withered beneath me, screamed my name, his sweaty hot body riding my...

"Come on Isaac." Scott said walking towards the passenger seat. I hopped in the car and kissed his cheek before he could go to sleep, I heard his heartbeat go up before it came to a steady beating. Now what did Derek say...

* * *

(JacksonPOV.)

"Change of plans..." These bags are so heavy. Why am I carrying them, the plane probably doesn't let all these suitcases up there.

What time is it, I'm hungry. Probably should've ate before we left. McDonalds sounds good right about now. Wonder which one is my bag since I couldn't feel my arms. Damn Lyd what did you pack.

"Jackson what are you waiting for." Lydia called from the car. I sighed and put the bags inside of the car driving off behind Isaac and Scott.

Wait, what did Derek say...

* * *

Erika POV

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE ,DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, DISNEY WORLD MICKEY MOUSE

DISNEY WORLD, MICKEY MOUSE, WHAT DID DEREK SAY...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS ONLY PART 1 OF THIS AND YOU GUYS SHOULD NOW WHAT 'S WRONG WITH ERIKA MICKEY MOUSE SUGAR RUSH. ALRIGHT THE OTHER SHOULD BE TONIGHT. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. :D**


	3. Lost at the Airport part 2

IsaacPOV

Okay so I know Derek told us to got to the airport and go to the food court alright thats easy I hope.

* * *

JacksonPOV

This is fucking bugging me what in the world did Derek want us to do. I think it was met us at the airport, thats a no brainer. Then go the parking lot and wait got it, see I'm a smartass.

* * *

ErikaPOV

"Umm Boyd what did Derek tell." I asked geting tired of thinking.

"I don't know I zoned out." I snorted I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window. Today there's gonna be on super sourwolf. Sigh.

* * *

Derek POV

Damn it. I knew, I knew, I fucking knew it. There was no way this trip was going to be easy but know I don't give a care, because know I lost Stiles and my Pack and I can't smell any of them because all of these people here. COME ON.

* * *

**PART 2 I KNOW I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT HEY THEY IS LIKE 4 OR 5 PARTS TO THIS SECTION NEXT ON WILL BE UP PROBABLY TOMORROW MORNING OR TOMORROW. PLEASE REVIEW...PLEASE ^_-**


	4. Lost at the Airport Part 3

Lost in the Airport part 2

IsaacPOV

I pulled up into a parking spot in the parking garage and hoped out. I went around the car and open the door quietly trying not to wake up Scott as I moved passed him to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"Isaac." He muttered, okay so I'm not that quiet as I thought.

"Yea it's me come on, we're here." I whispered.

"We're in Disney World." He said with smile.

"No we're at the airport silly, wake up so we can get on the plane." I said pulling him out.

"Okay." He said getting up and shutting the door.

"Come on." I called already walking.

"Wait up." He said jogging up to me.

"Is that Erika and Boyd?" He asked looking at the two people in front of us.

"Yea it is. Erika, Boyd." I called causing them to turn around and walk back to us.

"Hey do you guys know what Derek said?" Erika asked pulling up her pants a little.

"I was about to asked you guys the same." Jackson said walking over to us with a very pissed Lydia.

"You just couldn't listen could you." She snapped at Jackson.

"Hey its not my fault you bags are heavier." He said back.

"No their not." She said turning to face him.

"Guys come on lets not fight especially since I have no idea where Derek went." We all turn our heads to see Stiles with a confused look on his face.

"How could you lose Derek you were in the same car as him." Boyd said rubbing his face his hand.

"I don't know, I told him to wait right there. But when I came back he wasn't there." He said looking around.

"There's too many people here I can't really get his scent." Scott said sniffing again.

"Guys excuse time." Erika said. We all nodded out heads understanding since we did the 1,000 time to get into places or out.

"We lost our uncle." I said putting my innocence face on.

"We lost our daddy." Scott, Stiles and Erika said also sounding really innocence all putting red in there face it completes the picture.

"My godfather is not here." Boyd said looking around as if he can find him.

"Oh my well give me your stuff and wait in the food court I'm sure he'll show up. Just in case he doesn't what does he look like.

"Well, he's tall, and has black facial hair, looks mean but really isn't. I don't know I never really thought about it." Scott said getting upset on the last part.

"It's okay sweetie. You guys just wait your plane leaves in 2 hours good luck. Have fun at Disney." She called as we turned the corner.

"Good acting Scott." Jackson said patting him on the shoulder.

"Its a gift." He said blushing.

"Well come on lets get something to eat. Burger King anybody." Stiles said gesturing over to Burger King.

"Sure." Lydia said going first. We all sat down one of the circling couching eating.

"Well we have to find Derek." Erika said finishing her food refiling her cup back up.

"How it's like everybody here looks like him." I said. They all look around quiet weirded out and so was I.

"Well if I put of lust then maybe he'll find me and that led to him finding all of us.

"Why lust?" Lydia asked scrunching up her face at the thought.

"Because I have a certain smell and its enchanted since I'm magic." He said closing his eyes.

"Dude, it getting hard not that SATs." Scott said.

"It takes a second." He argued back.

"Stiles it's been 2 minutes." Lydia said putting her phone back inside of purse.

"I can't do it." He sighed.

"Ya think." Erika said.

"Try a different emotion." I suggested.

"Okay, Imma try fear?" He asked uncertain. We just shrugged.

"Okay." He said and like that their was a high pitch noise that ran through our ears.

"I think it work." He said sitting up, all of us on the floor covoring our ears as a the long pitch still echoed.

"He found us alright." Scott said through his teeth. We all got up and glared at Stiles.

"What at least now he can find us and we can relax till he does." He said laying back.

"He better, I don't feel like getting up and walking around." Erika said sipping some of her drink.

"He'll come." Stiles said looking at her.

* * *

DerekPOV

I've been walking around for like 40 minutes just looking and smelling to see where any of them went. I sighed and went to the bathroom either now or never I said to myself. Then I smelt it Stiles, Stiles was in here.

I heard a high pitch white noise that echo through my head making it impossible to think.

"Damn Stiles, really." I whispered pulling my zipper back up.

Hold on Stiles, please don't move I'm coming...

**PLEASE REVIEW I know I've been updating a little slow but practice from 8-6 is realling tiring and soreing and hungrying and fun so yea im update tommorow since its Sunday and I don't have practice.**


	5. The Plane Ride

**Sorry Guys I had an critically asthma attack during practice so I was in hospital for awhile so I was late to update.**

* * *

_IsaacPOV_

"Guys look." I pointed to a very angry Derek.

"Uh oh." Erika said looking the other way.

"Bay, where were you I told you I was going to the bathroom." Stiles said jumping over the couch hugging Derek.

"What the hell guys." He said.

"No don't curse they're kids around." Scott whispered playing with his straw. Derek looked around and sighed.

"Okay guys, but where the-"

"Na ah." Scott said cutting Derek off causing him to growl.

"But where in the world did you go." He said gesturing for us to get up.

"Well me and Scott were on our way to the food court when we met up with Boyd and Erika who had no clue where they were going, then Jackson and Lydia came: Jackson carrying all of Lydia's stuff looking constipated, who were on their way to the front desk, when Stiles came claiming that he lost you. So we all acted like we lost you and we were so helpless, so the lady let us go by with our bags already heading to our plane. Then Lydia decided that we get something to eat, so we got Burger King and were just talking then Stiles sent out lust which didn't work so well, so he tried fear and all of us covered our ears because it was so high pitch and you came a couple minutes." I said in one breathe, while everyone looked at me.

"What I crack under pressure." I said defending myself.

"Umm well come on, we're about to leave." He growled dragging Stiles with him.

"Yeah." Erika jumped fast walking in front of Derek.

"Boyd." Derek said, waiting for an explanation.

"She's very, very, ver, very excited for Disney." He said calmly trying to catch up with Erika.

"Gate 6." Scott called out.

"Thanks Scottie." She said turning left earning a growl from Scott.

"Only your aloud to call me that." He growled again pulling up me up faster to get to Erika while Lydia and Jackson just stayed close to Derek and Stiles.

* * *

StilesPOV**(because I don't think I did him enough.)**

"Derek." I whispered, he looked down.

"What's wrong?" He asked speeding up a little bit to catch up with the pack who was now going into the plane.

"Umm can I ask you a favor." I said looking at him once we boarded the plane.

"Anything that doesn't require pain, then yes I'll do it." He said looking back at me.

"Well, when Scott and I were little, my dad and his mom took us to Disney." I paused for a second. "It was ruined, because of the hurricane coming in." I looked down.

"So what are you asking, because it's not gonna rain." He said pulling me close.

"On this vacation, I know we're mates and all, but I want you to treat me as a brother you know. Go on rides with me and not act like we're bonded, not holding my hand, playing around like a brother would." I said trying to explain without hurting his feelings.

"I mean on the full moon, you can do anything to me, but I really want to have 2 brothers, 2 sisters, 3 friends with me. Don't get me wrong I'll always love you and I'm still your boyfriend, but please be my brother and not my lover for this time except on the full moon of course." I said looking him in the eyes.

"Stiles, I will always love you and if you want me to be your brother than yes I will, just so you know I a little bit of a mean older brother, but on the full moon: ohh your so not going to be my brother." I said in my ear.

* * *

_ErikaPOV_

This plane is so freaking cool, I mean like separated small bedrooms that we're soundproof: wink, wink. A TV with and Xbox360, a small bed, mini fridge that was really full, and some earphone how cool.

"Hey Boyd, get you sexy ass in here." I called out and a second later he was in the room shutting the door, looking around "This is fuckin sweet." He said sitting on the bed handing me a controller.

"You thinking what I'm thinking." I said looking at him. We both logged in to find WolfSnack1619 was logged in (Scott) and LoserU8954 (Isaac) logged in.

"Oh you guys are so on." Boyd said into the mic.

"Yea right." We heard Scott say back, with a laughing Isaac.

"You think we should wait for- oops never mind." Isaac said as NailPolishQueen2352 signed in.

"You guys ready to get your little werewolf asses beat." Lydia said, you could tell she was in game mood, then ImFuckinMagic18 came on.

"Wow baby, I'm gonna bet you physic self cause I'm not a werewolf I'm a sourcer honey." Stiles said choosing him gun.

"Hey is that Jackson." I asked looking at the name that came up.

"Ummm Jackson that's one lame name."Isaac said after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yea that lame babe." Lydia said causing snickers all around.

"Shut up not is not." He argued.

"Dude it's lame." Scott said calmly.

"Shut up McCall." He said back.

"Okay I'm gonna be completely honest with you...when your name is ILoveJacksonWhittmore17 its sounds like your a girl and second you sound weird.

"Se lets just play the game god."

"Don't get your underwear in a bunch." Stiles said staring it up.

"Hey where's Derek." Scott asked.

"Ohh umm...he is very asleep." Stiles said.

"Ohh watch out to your left." I said all of them turning left, because I didn't exactly tell them who until I shot Isaac in the back.

"Traitor." He called into the mic, a second later getting revenge on me.

* * *

_LydiaPOV_

"We are now landing for Disney World in 5 minutes." the announcer guy said.

"Well come on guys lets power it off." I said, follow by a courses of yea's and alrights.

"Sweetie." I said after we made sure we got everything.

"Yea." He answered turning around.

"Please change your Xbox Live name its embarrassing." I said turning over after hearing him growl.

* * *

**Again I'm sorry for the late update but the next chapter they should be in Disney World!So um... Yea Please Review**


	6. Landing Part 1

**I DONT OWN TEEN WOLF, BUT I DO OWN THESE AWESOME FANFICS ABOUT THEM SO WHAT LOL :D**

Disney World CH 6

_ScottPOV_

"Come on Guys." Lydia yelled, which actually kinda hurt.

"Hey Scott." Isaac said hovering over me.

"Yes" I said leaning closer.

"We're in Disney World now." He said closing the small gap, kissing me with lots of passion. Mhh not bad.

"I can see." I said after breaking the kiss, only for him to dive back in, it only lasted for a couple a seconds.

"Hey you guy co- ohh sorry." Stiles said shutting the door.

"Thanks Stiles." I called sliding from under Isaac.

"One day I will figure out how in the world you always do that." He chuckling.

"Lots of flexibility." I hinted, winking.

"Yea we'll test that on the full moon." He said kissing me again.

"Yes we will." I said breaking the kiss, and grabbing the stuff.

"Let's go Isaac." I said opening the door leading out to a hallway.

"Okay."

* * *

_StilesPOV_

"Why did you say sorry for." Derek asked when we stepped of the plane only for me to realize that we actually landed like on top of the castle.

"Umm yea Derek. you are aware that we are on top of the castle." I said looking around.

"Duh, but why'd you say sorry?" He asked again.

"Scott and Isaac, but you are fully aware that we are on top of the Walt Disney Castle?" I answered and asked again.

"Stiles that was part of it." He smiled.

"What the fuck." Jackson said, as he looked down with a fearful expression.

"Looks like someone's afraid of heights." Lydia said walking right by him patting his shoulder, causing him to jump back.

"Were on the castle." Boyd stated looking around. "Want to do something 'bout that." He said again.

"Nothing much we can do, man." I answered looking down again.

"Oh my god, are we- sorry but we- WE ARE ON THE FAMOUS DISNEY WORLD CASTLE, WHERE CINDERELLA MET HER PRINCE CHARMING AHHH." Erika yelled jumping up and down, with Jackson trying not to get hit and fly off.

"Where' Scott and Isaac." Lydia said looking around.

"Isaac we have to go." We heard Scott moan.

"Please." Isaac said.

"Full Moon is not that far." Scott moaned again and we heard a thud.

"But you know I can't keep my hands off of you." A couple of moan, grunts, screams, talking later, we saw our favorite 2 people come out of the plane.

"We didn't have sex." was the first thing Scott said.

"Yea you did." I said winking.

" No it was a quickie not sex." He said matter-of-factly, "But are we on top of the castle!" he said looking over.

"Yea we kinda are." Isaac said lookin around.

"How are gonna get down?" I asked looking at Derek.

"Jump." He said.

"WOW WHAT, WHAT MAKES YOU GUYS THINK THAT WE ARE GOING TO SURVIVE THAT." Jackson yelled.

"Easy." And with that he pushed Jackson off.

"Oh my god." We all gasp looked over. To see Jackson waving at us from below.

"ME NEXT." Scott yelled jumping off the side.

"NO WAIT." Isaac yelled jumping off too.

"Well...CANNONBALL" Lydia yelled jumping off with Erika right after yelling,

"SUUUCCCKKKEEERRRS."

"LATER DER." I yelled jumping backwards. I was looking up 'till I realized that I was on the ground standing next to a confused Scott.

"Hey look its Derek." Isaac said just a Derek went into a room and a second later came out of the elevator.

"There was an elevator." Jackson asked.

"Umm duh."

"Why didn't you tell me." He said.

"Well it's logic that you know every tall building has an elevator."

"Yea." We said.

"Wait you guys knew." He asked looking around.

"Well there was a big sign that said elevator." Scott said and we nodded our heads.

**OKAY GUYS THIS IS GONNA BE A PARTER SO MORE TO COME SOON..PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Good Luck

Disney World Chapter 5

* * *

StilesPOV

"Well, this is our room." Derek said as the pack already went to go find they're rooms.

"Derek." I said once we got inside. My body was killing me.

"Stiles are you okay?" He asked.

"Yea just need to sit down for a second.

"Derek." Isaac bust in looking just like me with a very pale Scott on his back.

"Something isn't right." He said pulling them in, as they fell right to the floor knocked out cold.

"Whats wrong with him?" I asked Derek, but he didn't have time to answer when a somebody knocked on the door.

"What's wrong with me?" Jackson asked falling to the ground.

"Dammit." Lydia said before she fell on Derek.

He dragged them both to the bed, and locked the door looking around worried.

"De- Derek." I whispered feeling myself slipping away.

"No not you to Stiles." He said cupping my face.

"I'll wake up." I said before closing my eyes.

* * *

DerekPOV

"It's okay Derek they probably just got air sick." I been talking to myself for hours and by now it was about.

"No, you need to learn." A voice said echoing off the walls, my eyes turned red and my claws came out ready to give this person a piece of my mind.

"That's just it, I am a part of your mind, you need to see that they're not just your pack they don't need discipline and hard training every day to keep them in check. They need love, their still just children trying to find a way." It said.

"What do you mean." I growled out.

"You'll see." And before I knew it I was asleep on the ground.

-_-_-_-_-_-_Time Skip._-_-_-

I woke up to expect Stiles in my bed and my pack in their separate room not 6 kids in my face talking to each other in some kinda of code.

"Umm hello." I said sitting up and all of them froze.

"Nice going Jackson." A little girl with frizzy blonde hair said to a boy with his hair in spikes, adorable..wait what.

"Wasn't my fault it was McCall's." A little boy with straight hair who had bangs and hair that stop right over his hair. Must be Scott.

"It wasn't his fault Whitmore." Another boy with short curly blond hair and blue eyes said pushing him away from Scott face. Isaac.

"Stop." A girl with strawberry blonde hair said. Lydia. "You're acting stupid." She said standing up not looking very tall and stepped on me walking all the way up 'till she was at my chest and bended over.

"Hello, Im Lydia. I'm 4 years old. His name is Scott, he is 4, Isaac over there is 4, Jackson right there is 5, Boyd back there is 5, Erika my best friend is 4, and Stiles the one playing on the ceiling with Scott is also 4." She said sitting criss cross applesauce on stomach sliding back just as two little boys fell on my chest.

"Hi, I'm Stiles and this my brother Scott." He said, his hair was spiky and short, he was about the same height as Scott and looked nothing like I thought he would.

"Hi, I'm Scott and this is my brother Stiles." He said smiling. I looked around one more time a sighed seeing little kids all surrounding me with big smiles on their faces.

"Good luck,"the voice whispered again.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW...Sercret Omega is going to be updated tomorrow


	8. Chapter 8

Disney World Ch. 9

**Okay guys last chapter was not even me who wrote that and i took me awhile to see why some people were saying that the spelling was wrong so I looked up there and saw the chapter and I still have no idea who posted it and I'm sorry but here's a remake of the last chapter only a little bit more longer. Also some words in here are not gonna be spelled right because it's them talking and you know there young so yea AND I DIDNT SPELL THEM LIKE THAT CAUSE I CANT SPELL CAUSE I CAN!Enjoy!**

* * *

**DerekPOV**

I stared up at the 7 children in front of me and they stared back.

"Are you jus gonna stare at us al di." Stiles I think said.

"Its not DI its DAY." Jackson said. "You're such a moron."

"Shut Up." Stiles roared and tackled Jackson off the bed and stared really doing some damage to him.

I wasn't gonna stop them I was just looking around. Lydia was trying to help Jackson, but failing.

Stiles eyes changing color, I gotta check that later.

Boyd just shaking his head keeping Erika back, who really wanted to get some action.

And lastly Scott holding Isaac in the corner keeping his head in the crook of his neck so Isaac couldn't see. By the looks of Isaac didn't wanna see it anyway so it was grabbing on to Scott who looked like he was...POSSESSIVE!

1 day later

"Okay guys we are at Disney World. Do you guys no what that is?" I asked.

Scott raised his hand. "Yes Scott."

"Okay so Disney Worl is a big play and is los ands los of funny, stuff to do and ummm has Micki Mouse, and his friends. Los of people and fun stuff." He said it took him a while to get some things out.

"That exactly right Scott, but only it has ice cream, food, movies. rollercostars, rides, and bunch of other stuff." I said amused about the faces.

"No way." Stiles said.

"He's right theres no possible way that any place can be that big." A very very quiet voice said, that if wasn't a werewolf then I wouldn't here a thing. There's only one person's voice I knew could that. Isaac.

"Well how 'bout when you guys go to sleep I'll show as soon as you ALL wake up one your OWN." I said stepping into the bathroom and changing to my basketball shorts and grey t-shirt.

I walked out to find Scott and Isaac cuddled together. Jackson holding Lydia both knocked out. Boyd laying next to Erika as always. And Stiles the only one awake inside of the other bed since everybody else was on mine. Then an idea hit me.

"Stiles." I whispered. He turned his head and smiled like an idiot.

"Yea." He whispered back.

"Put some shoes on, we are going somewhere fun." After I said that he was running around looking for some shoes.

"I don't have any shoes." He said staring up at me.

"Oh yea I forgot, go wait by the door." I said and he obeyed immediately.

I pulled on some no lace vans of mine and check on all the kids making sure the won't get up for a long time, picked up Stiles and headed out.

"Where are going?" He asked.

"Well first we're going to the gift shop so I can get you some shoes, then we going to the fun place." I said.

On the way there I was actualy having fun, with Stiles crawling all over my body 'till he got to m shoulders and he just stayed there. Reaching up to grab things and pull things off.

"Derek, one day can we go to the moon." He asked.

"Yea one day, bud." I said. I'm gonna miss this.

"We are here." I said going into the gift shop going straight to the small little shoe section.

"Okay bud tell me which ones you like." I said putiing him down. He looked back at me and I ushered him to move forward.

"Anyone's I want." He asked unsure.

"Anyone's." I said back with a smile.

"These." He said so fast I'm not even sure he looked.

"Did you even look?" I asked confused.

"Yea I really want these." He said holding up a pair of black high top converse with a splattered paint making a Mickey Mouse shaped head on each ankle.

"Please." He said holding it higher.

"Sure come on I said grabbing the box off shoes that he tried on making sure I know his right shoe size, put them on and we were off.

1 hour later.

"Derek what's are we watching."

"Its called Cirq De Souile, its a really awesome show." I said sitting down with him right beside me.

"That so cool." He always shouted when something big or complex to him was happening.

I hour later.

"But I'm not tired." He said for the 100th time.

"Come on just go to sleep, the faster you go to sleep the faster we can go all see some more of Disney World." I said.

"Okay." He said and lie that he was out.

"Okay." I said and ended up falling asleep on the floor. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW THE MORE YOU REVIEW FOLLOWFAVORITE THE MORE I WRITE SO YEA PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
